


Lovesick

by Lilzy



Series: Seasons of Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hey i know i said i’d Post this fic a month ago, I’m way too proud of this fic, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, fall weather, healthy boi taking care of sick boi, i’m sorry!, okay here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Hinata is sick and Kageyama is concernedORHinata is cute and Kageyama is sick of it.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I promised this weeks ago, but I never finished NaNoWriMo. Long story short, I had two really bad ear infections and I couldn’t focus enough to write more at the time. Excuses aside, I’m really kinda proud of this fic so I hope you like it.
> 
> P.S. It’s sappy af

**LOVESICK**

The two first years are on their way home from school as the sun sets on chilly day of fall. The season has just begun, warm colors are everywhere, opposite of the super cold temperature. They enter Kageyama’s neighborhood and take in it all: the tall trees full of reds, yellows, oranges. The roads and yards are also covered with them. The leaves, acorns, and pinecones crunch under their feet as they meander along the sidewalk. It’s all the two teens hear, along with bustling winds that chill their rosey red faces. 

Kageyama looks over at his best friend and teammate. Usually, Hinata stands out with such wild hair and personality to match. It’s very  _ different _ seeing him on a day where he blends in so easily.

Kageyama finds in this moment that he loves the way Hinata’s hair matches the changing fall leaves. His orange curls rustle in this flowing breeze, just like how leaves swish on their branches. The orange locks look so soft, like someone (Kageyama) could just burrow in the tangled mess. It would keep them (Kageyama) warm for winter, definitely. 

Kageyama feels his face heat up. His thoughts are poetic, really gross, and super sappy. Kageyama hates it. But when Hinata glances over and smiles at him, Kageyama hates it a little less.

As they get closer to Kageyama’s house, the sun starts to set. When the sun fully touches the horizon, the temperature drops. Hinata rests his bike on the curb, zips up his jacket, pulls out a beanie and snugs it onto his head while Kageyama rewraps his scarf tightly and hides his hands into his hoodie pockets. The wind is harsh, rushing into their faces, prickling their freezing noses. 

Hinata coughs for a moment and readjusts his beanie. Orange curls poke out of the hemmed edges. The setter glances at his partner (he can’t help himself) and sees Hinata’s nose is very red and runny. Kageyama frowns at him. “You better not be getting sick, dumbass,” he growled.

“N-no, I’m not sick. It’s just because of the large temperature change,” Hinata stutters. Wow Hinata almost sounds… intelligent?

“It better be,” Kageyama mutters, a little taken aback at Hinata’s logical response. Hinata shivers as the breeze picks back up again. Kageyama deepens his frown.  

“We’re almost at my house, if you want to come over?” He kind of regrets asking, because his house and parents are not prepared for guests. But Hinata seems a bit tired, panting rapidly and sniffling. He’s definitely sick.

Kageyama grabs at the handlebars of his friend’s bike and pushes forward, Hinata following right behind him. Kageyama doesn’t give him an option. He’s going to take a break at his house, like it or not. The red head speeds up his pace to catch up with his setter. Hinata bites the inside of his cheek, sighing in defeat.

“Y-yeah, thanks for letting me,” Hinata smiles and then suddenly sneezes. The sneeze was obviously painful; his face scrunches up. Hinata wipes his snot on his jacket collar and wrinkles his nose. Although grossed out, Kageyama finds him adorable.  _ Stop that _ . 

They arrive at their destination just after nightfall. They walk through the yard, Kageyama maneuvers the bike to backyard, unlocks the front door and opens it for Hinata. The red head stumbles in and coughs. The setter leads Hinata into the kitchen and searches for medicine while his guest eyes his surroundings. 

The kitchen is nice, but modest. It’s a clean house, plain, but somehow stylish. The house seems almost unlived in. It makes sense on Kageyama’s part since he probably spends so much time outside playing volleyball or in his room doing homework. He leans against the counter, watching Kageyama doing whatever the heck he’s doing but the refrigerator catches his eye.

Out of curiosity, Hinata opens the fridge and oogles a bunch of leftovers. There’s chicken, ramen, meat buns (how dare Kageyama not eat these right away), amongst other goodies. There’s also three gallons of milk, which isn’t surprising to Hinata, but also bunches of juice boxes. He grabs at one and punctures the pouch with the cute little bendy straw. He slurps down the apple juice while snatching the bag of mean buns. 

Kageyama hears the crinkling of the bag and turns around. His angry blue eyes squint at his partner, daring the red head to continue ransacking his food supply. Hinata doesn’t care; he continues the heist, plopping the take-out bag onto the counter and emptying its contents onto a plate he steals from the cabinets just within his reach. He approaches the microwave and inserts the meat buns, watches the delicious snack rotate on the plate up close. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes as the microwave beeps and faces away to resume his search for cold medication. Hinata brings the hot plate over to the table and sits down, ready to dig in. His first few bites have his eyes watering and tongue scalded. He yelps a few times but immediately tries to stuff his face again. Eventually, he resorts to blowing on the food to cool it. He grabs the pork bun he was chewing on before and starts to eat. 

By the time the setter finds the meds, Hinata has eaten three out of the fives meat buns. Kageyama rushes over to the table and plucks one off of the plate and takes a bite. Hinata opens his lips in surprise, revealing chewed up food still in his mouth.  _ Gross _ .

“Uwah, Kageyama these are mine!” He whines, leaning forward to retrieve the last meat bun. But he’s too late. Kageyama’s hand (more like a claw) has trapped the poor snack and Hinata isn’t able to reach far enough to save it. The setter curls his fingers in as he slides his hand towards himself, the meat bun (not so) safely inside. Kageyama’s still chewing on his first meat bun when he takes a bite out of the new one. 

Hinata looks absolutely defeated even though he’s filled his stomach with three already. Each agonizing bite forces out a faint whimper from the frustrated spiker. He slurps and bites on the straw of his juice box, gnawing to keep himself from frowning. He can’t let the setter know he’s winning. 

But–

Kageyama’s cheeks are obviously full of the tasty treat and the way he gulps it all down when he’s done kills Hinata a little. There’s silence afterwards; Kageyama is fiddling open a small bottle of what looks to be medication. Hinata scowls at the bottle. Medicine is disgusting, Kageyama can’t force him to take it. He’s a guest here, he has immunity. 

“Hey dumbass, here’s your medicine,” Kageyama holds it up for him to take. The bottle is now open and there’s liquid inside. The liquid is always worse than the pills. Dammit. 

“Uhhh, I’m not sick, Kageyama! And even if I was, I’m suddenly feeling sooo much better. Time for me to go home in fact. Natsu and mom will be worried, y’know? B-bye,” he yelps. The red head makes a break for it, sprinting the best he can while dealing with a cold. 

“Ah, no you don’t,” Kageyama reaches out and grabs the hood of his partner’s jacket, effectively stopping him from escaping. Hinata keeps pulling although his efforts are futile; Kageyama is stronger and is in perfect health.

“The medicine isn’t a suggestion.  _ I _ … The  _ team _ , needs you to get better, alright?” The taller teenager’s voice is soft and concerned. Hinata feels his knees go weak and he’s not sure if it’s Kageyama’s tone or the oncoming sickness fighting his body. 

Hinata holds out his palm, accepting the liquid bottle when it’s placed in his fingers. He breathes deeply and sniffles his nose, experimenting. He didn’t notice earlier, but his nose is stopped up and inhaling has become a bit more difficult.  _ Okay, let’s do this _ . 

He lifts the medicine up to his lips, gulps it down and chokes a bit as it tingles down his throat. He hacks up a bit and coughs for a moment. Kageyama pats his back, tells him to settle his breathing. Hinata’s cheeks warm a bit. The setter never touches him and suddenly he decides to when he’s sick? What a weirdo. 

Kageyama hustles him into his bedroom. Suddenly, Hinata feels like he’s invading Kageyama’s living quarters. Especially when the guy starts to remove his bedding and replace the sheets with new ones. Hinata is too confused to think to help. Plus, his body feels weak and one step could plummet his face into the carpet. Speaking of which the carpet is nice. Hinata wiggles his toes in the tufts of softness. He wants to lay down on this plush surface.

“No, do not lay down on the carpet, dumbass,” Kageyama interjects Hinata’s thoughts loudly. 

_ Wow, what a jerk.  _ “Hey I’m not a jerk, I’m helping you out!” 

_ Jerk, jerk, jerk. A jerk who can read minds. _ “Okay, you do realize that you’re talking out loud right now?” Kageyama narrows his eyes.

_ Oh _ .

“Ugh, you’re completely out of it right now. I told you you were sick, c’mere,” Kageyama motions for Hinata to walk over to him. Hinata feels numb, probably from the cold medicine, he thinks.

Kageyama sighs loudly and stomps over to his spiker. He nudges Hinata to his bed and moves the covers. Hinata stares at them stupidly but gets the idea. The red head slides into them and snores almost immediately.

Kageyama smiles while tucking Hinata into his bed. When he’s quiet, the guy looks adorable, Kageyama thinks. But he’d never admit that. Sure, he can keep silent about his feelings, but his actions are a little more difficult to control. Especially when he sees how soft sleeping Hinata is.

The setter watches his sleeping teammate inhale and exhale softly, snorting lightly. It’s only been a minute and Hinata already has bedhead. Hair strands are mussed over in all directions while the tuft of his bangs stick to his sweaty forehead. The redhead’s complexion is flushed red from the cold. Kageyama leans down to sit on the bed and reaches over Hinata, presses his hand to a freckled cheek; the skin is super hot. He goes to the bathroom and soaks a towel in cold water. He returns to the bed and notices that Hinata has shifted in his sleep. The covers are everywhere and not even covering the guy. The setter rolls his eyes and readjusts the bedding and deposits the damp cloth onto Hinata’s forehead. The sick kid smiles in his sleep. 

Kageyama blushes and sits on the edge of the bed. He covers in his face with his hands. Ugh, he hates this. Hinata is all cute and weak and it makes him weak too, but in a different way. Hinata shifts again in his sleep, moving closer to Kageyama. The setter can feel legs press up against his lower back. Kageyama gets up. He needs to cool off. 

–––––––––––

When Hinata wakes up, Kageyama isn’t anywhere to be seen. It’s not like Hinata expected him to be there, but it’s weird waking up in his best friend’s bedroom while no best friend to be seen. He slips out of the bed and trudges along, but halts when Kageyama enters the room. 

“H-hi,” Hinata greets, voice scratchy and cracked.

“I brought you some water and I have soup out in the kitchen,” Kageyama explains awkwardly. He itches his head and extends the glass of water out to Hinata, who gives a surprised look. He doesn’t take it right away, so the setter nudges it into the sick boy’s hands. He quickly leaves the room.

Hinata take a long gulp, feeling a tiny bit refreshed even if his throat still burned. He hobbles to the door, still quite drowsy. Hinata treks down the hallway after Kageyama. When he arrives at the kitchen, Kageyama is busy reheating the soup. Hinata looks out the window over the sink. It’s darker out now, sunset apparent from the ruddy orange sky. That’s when he’s starts to think he might be overstaying his welcome. Hinata doesn’t want to be another chore and burden for his best friend. 

His train of thought is interrupted by said friend. “Hey, go lay down. I’ll bring the soup to you,” he mumbles softly, frown etched on his face. 

The concerning tone confuses and prevents Hinata from speaking up or arguing. “... Okay,” he sighs and heads back to bed. He throws the blankets up over his head and snuggles into the pillow at his back.

He pulls out his bright yellow flip phone and quickly texts his mother, hoping she hasn’t freaked out yet from his absence at home.

_ Shouyou: _

_ Mom, I’m not feeling too well so Kageyama forced me to go to his house _

_ Mom: _

_ I’m glad he did that! Biking home would have been dangerous. Do you want me to come get you? _

Hinata attempts to read the situation. Leaving now would be awkward, especially since Kagayama went through all the trouble of preparing food for him. He shouldn’t leave. Not yet.

_ Shouyou:  _

_ No, he made some soup for me. I’ll stay for awhile. Whenever he gets sick of me, ha ha, I will let you know. I might even be able to bike home! \\( ^ u ^)/ _

_ Mom: _

_ No. Shouyou, I will pick you up. Just call me please. Also, thank Kageyama for me… He’s going to be a good boyfriend.  _ _ (๑•́ ω •̀๑) _

_ Shouyou: _

_ What?  _ _ ಠ_ಠ _

He waits for a reply but receives nothing, not one word. What the hell is his mom talking about? Kageyama?  _ What? _ Hinata feels very hot suddenly and pops out of the blanket bubble he was hiding in. 

Kageyama is there by the bed and Hinata jumps, startled. The setter doesn't realize, too busy setting a tray on the side table. On it is a bowl full of miso soup, a spoon, some napkins and even a box of tissues. Hinata looks at Kageyama, who sets another bowl on his desk.

“Drink this soup, dumbass. And get better,” he manages to grumble before sitting down at his desk and digs in. Hinata smiles, fighting with himself to tell Kageyama that one bowl of soup won’t automatically heal him. But Hinata does follow his partner’s lead, slurping down the broth and nibbling on some green onion. The concoction makes for a great soup and Hinata feels a little better after several mouthfuls. And if it’s not working wonders on his fever, at least his stomach is satisfied.

Within a few minutes, both halves of the freak duo are done eating. The slurping and clanking sounds subside; there’s only silence. 

Hinata attempts to break the awkwardness. “Thanks, I feel loads better,” he says happily. 

It’s the best he’s felt all day, except for when he devoured those meat buns (That was the best part, who is he even kidding?). 

“Welcome,” Kageyama nods at him, cheeks red, before getting up to retrieve both their bowls. Hinata climbs out of bed and grabs his own dish.

“I got it, you’ve done a lot for me today.”

The setter doesn’t protest, just follows Hinata out of the room and down the hallway. They deposit their bowls into the sink and Kageyama cleans up the counter. Hinata still feels a bit woozy so he leans against the table and observes his teammate dumbly. As Kageyama finishes up putting everything away, Hinata coughs. He instantly cringes from the soreness of his body as his joints feel recoil from the coughing spasms. Kageyama sorts through the medicine again and finds the cough drops. He plops them into a small hand. 

“Here,” the setter mumbles. 

Hinata pops one into his mouth as they walk back down the hallway. Hinata makes his way into Kageyama’s bed and completely covers himself in blankets.  _ Wait _ , he’s supposed to call his mother. Then he can properly rest and get better so Kageyama won’t be angry at him. The guy has already done so much, he’s probably angry.

Hinata reaches for his cell phone, but stops as his best friend loudly clears his throat. “Wanna watch a movie or play video games?” Kageyama asks, already turning on the small TV, like Hinata wouldn’t say no. And he’s right.

Hinata forgets about his phone, shifts the blanket, and moves closer to the edge of the mattress so he can see the TV. “Are we playing games or movie?” He pipes up. 

“Oh, we could watch some volleyball games I recorded, actually,” Kageyama suggests, not even waiting for Hinata’s reply. Hinata wouldn’t say no. In fact, the red head is already super excited, sitting up to get an even better view. The taller teenager grabs the remote and browses through the recordings, trying to find a really good game (But let’s be honest, all of them are good. Kageyama has seen them all.)

“GWAH, Kageyama, that one!” He points at game from several weeks ago. It’s the Japan vs France men’s national team game. Kageyama has no idea if Hinata has seen it already, but it’s like Hinata to pick a difficult match up. France is ranked higher than Japan by five or six countries. Thinking back to when he first saw it, Kageyama smiles at the plays that run through his head. It’s an interesting game, and heck he’s already set on watching it. He selects the match-up and sits on the opposite side of the bed. 

They eagerly skip through the immediate commercials that come on before the game. But they don’t skip the announcements of the teams and their players. Their eyes shine in respect as each anthem is played for both countries. Afterwards, the game moves rapidly, both sides working almost flawlessly to deliver successful quicks and receives. Hinata and Kageyama cheer on Japan going into the third set in which both teams have taken one.

Japan’s star player seems to be frustrated with himself a few points in, having landed weird on his foot after a powerful service ace. He refuses to go take a break on the bench; the team and coach show a bunch of concern as he quickly crosses the court to serve again. But one teammate, the star’s favorite setter, sprints after him and gets right in his face. They converse loudly amongst each other (not really, it’s pretty loud), neither refusing to back off. 

Hinata gauges their energy and he recognizes it. He can’t quite place where he’s seen something like this before. “Hey, I feel a bit of deja vu? Do you?” He asks in a murmur, not trying to bother his partner while they’re watching an intense moment but still wanting an answer. There’s a bit of grey area with asking his partner questions; that is where he wants to be. 

“No,” (but he does know) Kageyama lies quickly, face heating up at the thought that he really freaking cares about the dumbass sprawled out next to him. Because the angry setter on TV has the same look on his face as when Kageyama stares into Hinata’s eyes while they argue. It’s passion: for the sport and his partner. 

Kageyama frowns at the TV and lowers the volume so he can focus his thoughts. It hadn’t occurred to him before when he had viewed this game weeks ago. But their partnering relationship: the way he acts towards Hinata, the way they act towards each other is the same as these professionals on TV. 

It excites him, knowing that the two of them have a chance to be the best in the world. And yet, he’s absolutely frightened at their close relationship. In fact, if Kageyama remembers correctly, the setter and ace on the Japan men’s national volleyball team are in a  _ relationship _ .

His mind reels.  _ What does this mean? These feelings? _

The game continues, both guys on screen have calmed down. The star player is sitting out and being evaluated for any medical problems. The team has put their pinch server out, who delivers the ball to the other side of the net with ease. Hinata snatches the remote and turns up the volume again, not paying attention to Kageyama and his lack of attention on a  _ volleyball game of all things _ .

Several minutes of thinking about his recent findings allows Kageyama to recognize that he does have certain feelings for Hinata. And they’re probably romantic feelings. He looks over at the red head and sees shining brown eyes, soft curls of hair, freckled cheeks, smiling plush lips, etc. Sure, there’s snot running from Hinata’s nose, his skin is all sweaty, and he’s coughing germs everywhere. But Kageyama likes him anyway. He face burns again.  _ Shit _ . 

He’s finally able to refocus on the game sometime later, although the fifth set has already started. It’s down to the wire and Hinata is buzzing, the most alive he’s been in several hours. He elbows his best friend, “Kageyama, we’re winning!” He flashes his teeth in a wide grin and jumps on the bed. His motions make the mattress shake, but the setter doesn’t lash out. He’s too overwhelmed at the moment.

Eventually, Kageyama starts to put his attention the TV and also process the information it was essentially yelling at them. The volume is too loud. He slides the remote control over to himself and lowers the noise. Hinata whines and presses the button, volume increases again. Kageyama pulls it away from the red head and stabs the minus key. Hinata bares his teeth, not in a friendly way, and pounces onto the taller teenager. 

“Ugh, dumbass get off!” He says as best as he can, with Hinata’s fingers pushing his cheeks inward, trapping his lips between them. The other small hand has the setter’s hands above his head, against the bed; knees are holding down Kageyama’s thighs. Blankets once strewn around them are tangled in Kageyama’s long legs like a loose bind. Hinata is  _ very _ lucky. 

“Nah,” Hinata says simply, leaning in close, putting more weight on his victim. In that moment, Kageyama realizes Hinata has him pinned down in a compromising position while he’s got a crush on the guy. The dumbass might be able to control himself, but Kageyama can’t completely assure that he won’t do anything stupid.

The setter sporadically moves his entrapped limbs, hoping to be free from the pressing weight on top of him. It’s ridiculous, Hinata is  _ sick _ and small for fucks sake. Kageyama stops to evaluate the situation (for the millionth time that day). Maybe he’s not trying hard enough. He kicks a leg up. Hinata’s grip loosens; he falls off Kageyama. The red head scrambles back up seconds later. Kageyama sighs.

Hinata braces himself to be thrown off again, eyes closing and face scrunching up. But nothing happens.

Okay,  _ yes _ Kageyama enjoys this. He admits having Hinata up close like this is really nice. And he’s not going to stop it anymore. Whatever happens, happens. Kageyama waits expectantly, blinking up at Hinata and then holding his gaze. Hinata looks away from the intense stare, his cheeks flushed. His palms are sweaty, Kageyama can feel them against his skin. 

It’s been a few minutes now, Kageyama thinks. And… Okay, nothing is happening.

Kageyama  _ wants _ something to happen. But clearly Hinata doesn’t, so the setter pushes the guy off and crawls to his pillow, slips under the covers quietly. He closes his eyes, doesn’t really care whether or not Hinata stays and finishes watching the game or leaves (and he definitely doesn’t care if Hinata likes him back...  _ okay, _ he does).

Sometime later, the setter feels his partner move, the mattress squeaks as he lands next to Kageyama. The small body is flush against his back. “We won,” Hinata breathes into his shoulders and passes out. Kageyama turns around to look at the screen. Japan did win, he knew that. But there isn’t any satisfaction in him at all right now. 

For the first time in his life, no amount of volleyball would cheer him up.

_________

When Kageyama wakes up from his alarm, it’s light outside. He pushes his body up a bit to reach the alarm clock. He can’t reach it for some reason as he comes to find out, it's not there. His bedside table isn’t even there either. It takes him a moment while half asleep to realize that he’s on the wrong side of the bed. He rolls over and tries to wiggle to the other side of his mattress. But there’s something in his way. He blinks his eyes a few times to clear them and determine the obstruction is a large pile of sheets and comforter. He pushes it and the pile groans. 

Kageyama rolls back so fast he’s unbalanced and too close to the edge, falling off. “Ouch,” he grunts. He jumps to his feet and grabs the nearest thing. His weapon of choice: a volleyball of course. He gets in a stance to hurl it at the unwanted guest, or possible intruder, but starts to remember the events of last night.

“Hinata?” He asks the blob. 

It grunts for a moment, form changing shape as he assumes Hinata is the person moving inside the jumbled mess. “Yes,” the blankets reply. A orange head pops out and faces him. His eyes are squinty, still not ready to open to a new day. His hair is a bird’s nest, cowlicks and curls tangled everywhere. It’s really nice to see Hinata in the morning, before he’s awake enough to be loud. Right now he’s just soft. 

His obvious staring at his spiker is interrupted by the beeping of his alarm clock, buzzing again because of it’s snooze feature. Hinata must have hit the button, the bastard. Kageyama stumbles over and presses the correct switch to turn it off. A little more awake, he opens the closet door and picks out his school uniform. 

He’s about to change and get ready for school when Kageyama realizes it’s the weekend now. No wonder Hinata stayed here. Or he just fell asleep and didn’t tell his mom. Like an idiot. He sighs and goes back to bed. Sleeping in sounds wonderful and Hinata doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere, already snoring like he never woke up. 

Wait a second. Kageyama wonders if it’s weird to go to sleep in here knowing Hinata is here too? Is that allowed of him? He really wants to take advantage of the situation and nap with soft Hinata, but doesn’t know if it’s okay. 

He falls asleep standing up while trying to figure out what to do, but startled awake just as quickly. He finally settles for sleeping with Hinata (oh my god, not like that!). Kageyama plops back into his side of the bed and pulls at the covers to wrap himself in them. Hinata stirs and wiggles closer to him and presses up against his side. Kageyama calms down his rapid heartbeat and breathes heavily, praying for sleep.

It comes finally, after Hinata has snuggled into Kageyama’s back whilst dreaming. His presence is comforting and drifts Kageyama off to sleep.

_________

The second times he wakes up, Hinata is still cuddled up against him. He rolls over and his face is suddenly enveloped in a plush orange. It smells like a crispy flickering meal over a fire, the earthy outdoors, and rich apple cider. Like fall. Kageyama smiles, and nudges the soft texture with his face. 

The orange moves, which causes hairs to stick up into Kageyama’s nostril. He recoils and sneezes so hard it hurts. He rubs at his runny red nose. He sniffles and feels his nose plug quickly.

_ Ah shit _ .

The soft orange thing he realizes, is Hinata’s head. The guy is sick and Kageyama is probably sick now too. Kageyama lays back down but gives himself some space between him and the red head. Hinata wakes up and tilts his head to look at Kageyama.

“Mornin’,” he whispers, smiling softly at his teammate. Kageyama frowns when Hinata scoots closer. 

“Hey, Kageyama grunts. He jolts back a bit, confused why Hinata suddenly wants to be close to him and after nothing happened last night (you sure about that Kageyama?). But Hinata moves close to him again.

“Could you back the fuck up?” He says through clenched teeth. Hinata sniffles and puffs out his cheeks in response.

“Why are you acting weird?” Hinata asks loudly. Both boys cringe at his volume. It’s too early for this, but it’s too late for Kageyama to take what he said back; Hinata is relentless.

“Tell meeee,” he whines while lightly punching Kageyama’s gut repeatedly.

“No,” the setter grumbles, facing away.

Hinata puffs his cheeks. “Tell me now, Kageyama.”

Time passes with no reply, so the red head resorts to other options.

Hinata squeezes his friend tightly from behind, arms locking into an oddly difficult hold. Kageyama attempts to break through this surprisingly tough barrier with no success.

“Tell me,” Hinata whispers directly into the setter’s ear. Kageyama feels himself lose a little control, jittery from how close Hinata’s lips are to touching his earlobe and the way panting breaths enter his ear canal. 

Kageyama inhales and exhales, trying to calm himself before speaking. “I am not acting weird. You’re acting weird,” he rambles, unnecessarily fast. Hinata frowns.

“Just tell me what is wrong or I will squeeze you to death.” The said squeezing suddenly becomes tighter and more uncomfortable. 

“If you weren’t doing that already,” Kageyama talks back, hoping to get Hinata’s focus on something else and not this conversation.

Hinata is so fucking done. His face turns an angry red, even darker than normal because of his illness. He bares his teeth, lets go of his dumb setter, and slaps at his upper back.

“Okay! Don’t worry, Bakageyama, I’m leaving don’t you worry,” Hinata spits out, enraged. The red head rolls out of the covers and stomps out of the room. Kageyama can hear him making a fuss down the hallway. The front door slams and like clockwork, his mom calls out “Tobio? Was that you leaving?”

“I’m in my room, mom!” he calls out. She doesn’t answer.

A few seconds pass and Kageyama remembers that Hinata is sick and can’t bike home. It’s too dangerous and him getting hurt could impact the team. They could lose their next game, because the dumbass decided to bike home while sick and fall off and die from frostbite on the street (a little exaggerated, he knows, but he’s worried).

Kageyama hauls ass out of bed and quickly gets dressed, grabbing Hinata’s things on the way out the door. The kid is sick and Kagayama isn’t going to lose their friendship over Kageyama’s inability to convey his feelings. As he exits the house, Kageyama tries to find Hinata through the sea of browns, oranges, and reds.  _ There he is _ .

Down the street, Hinata is on his bike. The tires are moving slowly from a tired peddler already out of breath. He huffs and puffs out oxygen rapidly, which hardly helps keep his heart rate down. It thumps a beat in his head and drowns out his ears from hearing anything else. He’s super sweaty and everything aches, especially his bottom from the uncomfortable seat he’s perched upon. 

“Dumbass!” the setter yells. Hinata keeps on riding.

Kageyama sprints after the sick idiot. The school bag in his hands makes it difficult to catch up but he tries his best, swinging it to gain speed in his strides. The setter finds out it doesn’t take too much effort to catch up as he slows down to a stop in front of Hinata. He starts to snigger and then choke from lack of proper breathing.

It took less than two minutes of running with Hinata at a five minute head start. Kageyama 109, Hinata 108.

_ Wait, focus. _

Hinata wobbles from side to side on his seat from lack of balance while stopping the bicycle slowly. Kageyama gets a better look at him. The spiker somehow had changed into his clothes while scrambling out the door. Unless Kageyama’s suspicions were correct and the guy had fallen asleep with his regular clothes still on. There was a jacket, surprisingly, wrapped around his figure but not buttoned properly. And tennis shoes are on his feet and his beanie is on his head, but it’s askew and clearly not doing any good; Hinata is still shaking really hard. 

Kageyama approaches him and readjusts the beanie, trying not to brush his fingers in the soft locks that curl out, like they’re asking to be pulled. The setter undoes the buttons and fastens them correctly. He takes off his scarf and wraps it around Hinata’s exposed neck up over his mouth. Oops, it might be too much, Kageyama thinks. 

But Hinata closes his eyes, feeling much more pleasant. Color, besides the redness of his nose, returns to his face. He opens his eyes, and they crinkle at the corners. Kageyama knows he’s smiling; he knows that so damn much.  _ Fuck _ .

“T-tanks,” Hinata speaks through the scarf. He pulls down the fabric to try again. “Thanks!” His lips puff out and a cloud of vapor leaves his mouth. The condensation wafts onto Kageyama’s face. It’s cold and the only way to get Hinata back to safety is to–

Hinata grabs at Kageyama’s hands that are still on the red head’s jacket. “I’m cold,” he states, simply. He gravitates closer to his setter even though he’s still on the bicycle. They’re so close and Hinata is really fucking warm from what he can feel...

Kageyama can’t take it anymore. He’s gotta get it over with already.

“I like you,” he mumbles back. A weird response but he’s sure Hinata hears him.

It’s silent for a moment before Hinata drops the bike and steps over it to bump into Kageyama’s chest. Arms wrap around the red head and they embrace tightly.

“Same,” Hinata mouths against Kageyama’s knit sweater. He nuzzles his face into his setter for a moment and glances up to look into his eyes. Hinata reaches up on his toes to ghost his lips against a smiling cheek. He kisses Kageyama softly, the skin blushes where his lips touched his setter. 

“I’m sorry, I just found out I felt this way last night. I was just so nervous and didn’t know what to do.” Hinata says, clearly ashamed.

“Don’t worry, me too,” Kageyama whispers, smiling. Hinata reflects his expression.

Kageyama is so warm, looking down at Hinata, leaning in and smelling smoky, earthy hair as the curls tickle his cheek. Kageyama withdraws from the comfort of orange to ogle the beautiful face shining up at him up close. 

They stare into each other eyes, but the wind blows leaves into Kageyama’s face. As he leans back, Hinata chases his lips to press a soft kiss there. He doesn’t mind if they stay outside for a second, especially if warming up from the weather involves  _ this _ . 

A second kiss, and then another, and Kageyama is sure the feeling is mutual.

____________

Bonus

The next day, Kageyama feels awful, his nose completely clogged and throat super dry. He calls up Hinata and tells him he can’t make it to their one on one practice in the park. The red head rushes over takes care of him with steaming hot soup and tons of kisses, apologizing over and over. 

Kageyama would blame his boyfriend, but he’s the one that caused all of this. He should have shut up the other day. But if he hadn’t, his boyfriend wouldn’t be his boyfriend. So for now, he accepts the soup and only slightly blames Hinata for being an idiot. 

This time, he was the idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Yell at me about KageHina in the comments, please)
> 
> P.S. Kageyama’s version of “cooling off” and calming down is... you guessed it.... hitting some jump serves in his backyard.


End file.
